I Kissed A Girl
by MarshmallowAtHeart
Summary: AU There was no fight on the bridge and therefore LoVe is still together during the summer before Senior year. Duncan and Meg did not break up. And basically everyone's happy here.


**This was previously posted like two years ago in my series of oneshots story called _Reinvention of the Past.  
_**

* * *

Logan groaned when the bubbly music started to play; he wasn't one for Katy Perry music and he had thought that Veronica had gotten over her bubblegum teeny bopper music phase. Obviously, that was not the case.

"This was never the way I planned, not my intention…" Veronica's voice boomed but Logan's eyes were instantaneously drawn to the way her ass shimmered when she followed the beat. He never understood why she liked to listen to music and cook when he was here as a perfectly witty conversationalist. But at this particular moment, he had no complaints.

"I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion…"

His eyes lingered over her figure and his eyebrow quirked. He had to resist the urge to grab her from behind and pull her against him - for the sole reason of avoiding the 'time-out' Veronica threatened him with earlier on. But that didn't mean he couldn't fantasize.

"It's not what, I'm used to…"

His breath hitched. He didn't know how she made everything sound so _sexy_. He bit his lip and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Just wanna try you on, I'm curious for you..."

He pictured her coming toward him. Achingly whispering his name. In bed.

"...Caught my attention..."

Wearing knee socks. Her eyes on him filled with love and lust. Needing him.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it."

His eyes shot open. He was not expecting that. Why was she torturing him? More importantly why was he torturing himself by listening to her so intently? He swallowed hard, his eyes followed her every movement and he clenched his fists to prevent him from throwing her over the counter table and having his way with her right then and there.

"I kissed a girl just to try it..."

He remembered the only time he'd seen her kiss a girl – kiss Lilly. It was in the back of their limo on their night-to-never-forget Homecoming that they ditched.

"I hope my boyfriend don't mind it..."

He loved that God sent moment. He praised Lilly in his mind for her cheeky rebelliousness. Girl on girl? Said girls being Veronica and Lilly? Sugar and spice... it would have been delicious.

The doorbell rang and Logan let out a curse. Veronica's voice mixed with Katy Perry's had gotten him under a spell and whoever was on the other-side of the door ruined it.

"Hey Meg," Veronica warmly greeted her blonde cheery friend.

"Hey Veronica," Meg brightly greeted in return as she leaped forward to hug the petite blond.

- _Or not._ He bit his lip. He was in a love-hate relationship with his dirty mind. He could barely wait till the night was over so that he could have Veronica all to himself.

"Hey Logan," Meg gave a wave.

"'Sup Meg," he breathed out.

The two blondes made their way to the kitchen and Logan couldn't help but watch them walk away. He let out a breath. This was not the time nor place to have fantasies, of any kind.

He turned on the television - an easy distraction from the kitchen area but then he could hear Meg pick up the tune of the Katy Perry song.

A low groan escaped his lips. Veronica and Meg's voice only grew louder, "Us girls we are so magical."

Logan couldn't tear his eyes from the scene and he couldn't stop the images from forming in his mind.

"Soft skin, red lips, so kissable..."

He sucked in a breath. Veronica was tilting her head while she sung. It was a suffocating mixture of adorable and hot.

"Hard to resist so touchable... Too good to deny it."

He licked his lips. _Hard to resist. Too good. Fuck._ He was all too focused on the blondes in the kitchen to notice the blue eyed boy go around and seat himself on the couch.

"...Ain't no big deal, it's innocent."

He released a breath. They were innocent. His thoughts however were far from innocent.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it," Duncan sang softly while he bobbed his head to the music.

Startled at the presence of his best friend, Logan jumped up. "Fuck, Duncan. When the fuck did you come in?" He let out a heavy breath.

Duncan's eyes scanned Logan for any injuries. Concern brimmed in his eyes and he asked, "Dude, are you okay?"

Logan swallowed and gave a slight nod. "Yeah." _Stupid. Fucking . Donut. Always ruins everything._


End file.
